


The Sing-Off

by Fantasy_Addict



Series: Voltron and Songs [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All Rights to Original Singers, Competition, Disney Songs, Gen, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Parodies, Pidge is a gremlin, Sassy Keith (Voltron), Sassy Shiro (Voltron), Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: The Paladins are just chilling in the lounge....when Shiro is reminded of a promise he made.
Series: Voltron and Songs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659337
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	The Sing-Off

“It’s time.”

The Paladins were all sitting in the lounge, Lance being the last to arrive, as he brandished a small music player like a weapon. The other four looked over at him. Shiro and Keith sat on opposite sides of the couch, Pidge on the floor, and Hunk hanging over the side to look at Lance.

“Time for what?” Hunk asked.

“A little bird told me that Shiro promised to prove to Keith that he could sing as soon as he got his music player back from me,” Lance said.

“Oh yeah,” Keith said, a thoughtful look on his face. “You did say that.”

“You have no proof,” Shiro said. Pidge raised a hand.

“I was the ‘little bird’, Shiro,” they said. “The security cameras are always on in the hangars.” A smug grin stretched across their lips as Shiro groaned.

“Fine,” Shiro relented, holding a hand out for the music player. Lance clutched it.

“I have an idea!” he said. “Let’s have a sing-off!”

“A what?” Keith said.

“Sing-off,” Lance said. “We each pick one song and whoever does the best job wins.”

“I’ll judge,” Pidge said. “I’m not really one for singing anyway. Besides, I’m unbiased so it’ll be a fair ruling.”

“You are totally biased,” Lance said. “Against me.”

“I’ll judge with them,” Hunk said. “I’m not really a singer either.” Lance nodded like that was acceptable.

“Okay,” Lance said. “You guys in?” Shiro and Keith exchanged a glance. Finally, Keith shrugged.

“Sure,” he said. Shiro sighed.

“Guess I don’t have a choice,” he said. Lance fist bumped the air. Keith and Shiro stood and walked over to Lance.

“So, we just pick a song?” Keith asked. Lance nodded.

“Yeah,” he said. “Here, I’ll go first.” He scrolled through a playlist on the music player, before finally stopping. He spread his arms out, pushing Keith and Shiro away from him, before taking a breath and starting.

“‘If I was your boyfriend I’d never let you go. I can take you places you ain’t ever been before’,” he sang. Pidge valiantly tried to hold back their snickers at Lance’s song choice. “‘Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know. I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow,’” Lance continued. “‘Swag, swag, swag, on you. Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue. I don't know about me but I know about you, so say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag.’” He danced a little to his singing, keeping it up throughout the whole song. When he finished, Pidge and Hunk gave him a laughter-filled applause.

“That….” Pidge wheezed. “Was great.”

“We won’t judge until everyone goes,” Hunk assured. Lance nodded and handed the music player to Keith, smirking.

“Your turn, Mullet,” he said. Keith frowned, but took the music player, scrolling through a different playlist. Suddenly, he paused his scrolling, shrugged, then handed the player to Pidge, who’s eyes widened when they saw the song. Then he began.

“‘Why am I always hit on, by the boys I never like?’” he looked directly at Lance when he sang this. “‘I can always see them coming from left and from the right.” Now it was Hunk’s turn to hold back laughter, as he watched Lance’s face turn red while Keith circled him. “‘I don’t wanna be a priss, I’m tryna be polite, but it always seems to bite me in the….’”. Keith kept up the flirtatious/rejecting energy the entire song. Finally, it came to an end. Hunk and Pidge also gave him a small applause.

“That’s gonna be tough to beat,” Hunk said, an apologetic smile aimed at Lance.

“Whatever,” Lance muttered. “Shiro, your turn.” Shiro grabbed the music player from Pidge. He scrolled through a playlist, before a grin spread across his face and he set the music player aside.

“Question,” he said. “Can I do a parody?” The younger Paladins shared a look, then shrugged as one.

“Sure,” Lance said. Shiro smirked, then began.

“‘Ok, ok I see what’s happening here, you’re face to face with greatness and it’s strange, you don’t even know how you feel. It’s adorable!’” he sang. Everyone burst out in giggles, which didn’t faze Shiro. He just kept going. “‘Well it’s nice to see that Paladins never change. Open your eyes, let’s begin. Yes, it’s really me, it’s Shiro: breathe it in! I know it’s a lot: the hair, the bod! When you’re staring at a Pala-god!’” By now, the four younger Paladins were howling with laughter. Keith had doubled-over, Lance had his head thrown back, and Pidge and Hunk were rolling on the floor. Shiro continued with his parody until he finally got to the end.

“O-Okay,” Pidge said through their laughter. “I….I think we have a winner!”

“Unanimously, it’s Shiro!” Hunk said. Shiro grinned.

“I’m not even mad,” Lance said, still laughing a bit. “That was amazing!”

“Shiro,” Keith said. “I believe you can sing now.” Shiro laughed at that.

“Thanks guys,” he said. The Paladins then spent the rest of the day in the lounge, and if Allura asked, they were doing some “bonding”.

**Author's Note:**

> I had SOOOO much fun writing this. XD Also, yes the parody is Josh Keaton's parody of You're Welcome, which was too good of an opportunity to pass up. XD
> 
> Inspired by these songs and videos!:  
> Justin Beiber's "Boyfriend" https://youtu.be/8awGrWhAZZs  
> "Take A Hint" from Victorious https://youtu.be/ZsfIw7ZkEyc  
> Josh Keaton's Voltron Parody of "You're Welcome" https://youtu.be/zoeGe82AFm0


End file.
